


Challenge

by XMadamRoseX



Series: The Drunken Results of a Bored Lee Seung Gil. [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Shots, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Mickey is the embodiment of a Disney Prince, Sara is a wing man, Tequila, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Seung Gil learns what a body shot is!





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! Another Drunken Seung Gil night! This one takes place AFTER all he the other stories. So, the events of Dare have already happened. I recommend reading the rest of the series. It’s all pretty short and a quick, silly read. Again, these are all canon in the Thousand Word’s universe but can be read as stand alone.

Sara giggled next to Seung Gil as he glared at her. He had somehow been talked into drinking Tequila. He had decided it was quite possibly the worst thing ever created by mankind. Actually, the worst thing ever created was the tiny boxer’s that Yuri wore that made him lose all respectful thought as a grown man who should know better than to be played by a leggy blonde. But Tequila as a close second. He bit into the lime that was held out to him and shook his head. “Why would anyone drink that?” He much preferred Soju.

Sara shrugged and threw her arm around the American she had dragged to their booth. He was blinking at her in a mix between shock and awe. She leaned into him as she held a shot up to his lips. “I guess it’s better when a body is involved.”

That got Seung Gil’s attention. “They come with bodies? When? How? Who?” he looked around the club for a suitable body but was interrupted by a drunken string of angry Italian. Sara’s mouthy twin brother, Michele had appeared in a fit of anger and looked ready to kill the poor American teen. Seung Gil knew he had found his entertainment for the night. “Mickey! Have you ever had a Tequila shot! Sara says you can include a body!”

Mickey turned red and glared at his sister. “How would you know that?!” He grumbled as Seung Gil pulling him into the booth next to him and poured a shot.

Sara was giggling again. “Emil taught me.” She grinned darkly at her brother who was now sputtering as he tried to stand up. She noticed the shot in Seung Gil’s hand and clapped. “Oh! Okay!” She grabbed the salt on the table and one of the limes. “Okay, put this in his mouth.” She handed Seung Gil the lime and wiggled her eye brows.

Seung Gil plucked the wedge from her fingers and turned to the shocked man. “Open up Prince Michele” Mickey’s jaw dropped open at the name and before he could scream something, Seung Gil pooped the lime in his mouth. “Good boy.” He looked back at Sara with a smile.

The small woman bounced in her seat quickly before shacking some of the salt onto her hand. “Now.” She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “Lick his neck and put some of this on it.”

Seung Gil pulled back and grinned. “You know you might be my favorite woman right now and that’s saying a lot.” He spun and locked eyes with the frozen man. “I’m gonna show you a whole new world.” He leaned in so close he was nearly in Mickey’s lap, his nose hovering over the other mans. After a short moment to stare into his captivating lavender eyes. He pushed his finger under his chin and tilted Mickey’s head back and quickly licked a stripe up to his ear, letting his tongue flick the small earl lobe that was just begging to be touched.

Mickey squeaked around the lime as he jumped back. Seung Gil snorted as he blindly reached for the salt and spread it on his neck. He looked back at Sara who had taken the shot from him. He reached out and took it as she nodded. “Okay Salt, Shot, Lime. In that order.”

As if Mickey had just caught on he shook his head as he tried to reach for the lime. With a short giggle, Seung Gil trapped his hands under his butt and leaned even closer. “To Infinity and Beyond” He leaned in and licked back up the salted neck, took the shot quickly and with slight wiggle of his ass, bit into the lime.

But Seung Gil hadn’t been told what to do after this. Was he supposed to hold on to the lime, was he supposed  to suck it in and ravish the man in front of him? That sounded like a wonderful idea! He fisted his hands in the shirt in front of him and jerked Mickey forward, sucking the lime in and pressing his freed lips to the Italians. He had expected Mickey to push him off with a string of curse words in multiple languages. What he got was a hand thrust into his hair and a tongue invading his mouth, successfully stealing the lime.

Mickey pulled back quickly and spit the lime at his sister with a quick glare before diving back into Seung Gil’s face. He suddenly found himself in Mickey’s lap with one hand still in his hair and the other cradling his back. Mickey kissed like everything else he did in his life, he kissed with passion and determination. He guessed it was true what they said about Italian hands, because before Seung Gil could fully process the recent development, there was a hand moving up his shirt and nails dragging down his skin.

After what felt like hours, Seung Gil pulled away and moaned. “At last I see the light” He giggled and ran his hands through Mickey’s hair.

Mickey rolled his eyes. “What’s with all the Disney lines?” He was rubbing up along Seung Gil’s back still a soft smile on his face.

Seung Gil laughed deep, “Oh you got it!” He tilted Mickey’s head back again for another deep kiss, before pulling back. “Have you looked in a mirror? You are a Disney Prince.”

Sara fell forward on the table laughing. “Oh my god! He is! He even holds the values! Good job Seung Gil!”

Mickey sighed at looked at the two and smiled at Sara, before looking back to the man now squirming in his lap. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“Would you like to stay forever?!” Sara pouring another shot as she held in a giggle as she watched her brother. “Seriously… what ever you just did… do it again!” Mickey shook his head and took the shot and a lime, shoving it in Seung Gil’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! A some how smutty fluff fest with some Disney thrown in… honestly at this point I’ve given up planning stories with Seung Gil in them. I just write and hope for the best. 
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
